Freddy's Past
by FreakyFreddy123
Summary: Sometimes, things are best kept secret.


Hey guys, it's me again. I do want to warn all of you that this story is going to be rather dark. And when I mean dark, I mean DARK! This story is going to have some mentions of things that might not really sit with anyone. The fallowing topics will be used; Rape, Violence, Sadism, and many others. Now, I won't actually describe much (or any) of the things that I mentioned in great details, but I just want to warn you all that If this kind of things offends you, I recommend that you all turn away from this story. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this story!

The hot summer weather was quite unbearable that day for the town of Odeville. A very large heat wave had passed through that week, and it was really bad. This was especially true for all of the inhabitants of Farmer Buyer's barnyard. The lowest the temperature would get was ninety degrees. Today, it was a whopping hundred and four degrees. To add insult to injury, the hot weather was also very humid, which made the heat not only horrid, but also very sticky. In order to combat this problem, everyone did what they could to try and keep cool. Some bought as many fans as they could get, others bought air conditioners for their stalls, and others just took a day off in the town. For Otis and the rest of the gang, they just hung out at Pig's mud hole to try and keep cool. It wasn't very successful, but they were all desperate for some relief from the blistering heat. Despite Pig's invitation to join in the mud, Freddy and Peck decided against getting themselves covered in mud and other contaminates for the sake of keeping themselves clean. Now, Freddy wasn't really a clean freak, but Peck sure was. Freddy knew that if he joined in, Peck wouldn't even allow him to step foot into their pen. So Freddy just sat down on a hay bail next to the mud puddle. It didn't take long for everyone to start getting board, and so they decided to talk about their past. Most of them were rather interesting to say the least. Otis gave a long story about how he had lost his mother, and wound up at the Barnyard with his father Ben. Peck didn't really have much of a story, as he had been born at the barnyard, but he did give some stories about what he did see before everyone came to live at the barnyard. Abby told her story about how she lived as a circus preformer before quitting and meeting Bessy. Pig's story was quite long, it took nearly an hour to tell his story. It involved a host of unicorns, ponies, potatoes, and a magic wizard. Yeah...It was defiantly weird. Pip gave the same story as Peck, which didn't take too long. Next came Freddy.

"Hey Freddy." Otis asked

"Yeah Otis?" Freddy responded

"You know, out of all of us here, we've never heard your story as to how you came to the barnyard. I mean, it just seemed that you just popped up out of no wear. So, what's your story?"

Freddy's face gave a rather reluctant kind of look when Otis said those words. He really didn't want to share his story, so he tried to give an excuse.

"You don't want to hear my silly story." Freddy said giving off a nervous chuckle "It's boring."

"I don't buy that for one second Freddy." Otis said flatly

"Tell us Freddy." Otis said

"Yeah tell us." Pip said, joining in.

"Come on, tell us." Peck chimed

Freddy's eyes became tiny as the others started joining in the chorus of asking. The formal "Tell us, Tell us, Tell us!" kept on going like a broken record. Freddy started to sweat and his paws began to shake with anxiety. He placed his paws on his ears, trying to drown out the chanting, but with little success. After a minute, his anxiety started boiling into anger. He looked at them with a thousand mile glare, but nothing was done to stop the fervent asking. Soon, Freddy could bear it no more, he then opened his mouth and yelled

" I SAID N..."

Freddy stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know why it happened, but he knew that it just did. Then it happened, the memories of his talks with one of the therapist that he had seen a few times came back.

-Flash Back-

"Freddy, I think that you should try and talk about this." A female goat said as she twiddled with her pen.

"I don't want too!" Freddy yelled

"If you don't say anything, it's just going to eat you up more and more."

"NO!" Freddy yelled

"Well, okay Freddy, if you don't want to, I won't make you. But you should say something about it. When your ready, then you know where to find me."

-Flash Back Ends-

Freddy looked down at the mud hole in font of him in a complete daze. It wasn't until Otis splashed some water in his face did he finally get out of his trance.

"Huh, What?!" Freddy yelled as the shock of the water woke him up

"Freddy, if you don't want to tell your story, you don't have to." Otis said

"No...No..No. It's fine. I'll tell my story." Freddy said sighing

Freddy got up from the bail that he was sitting down on and said.

"Just let me get something first."

He then walked out of the mud pen, and made his way into the barn. A few minutes passed, and soon Freddy came back... With a bottle of Whisky in his paws. He then entered the pen, and then sat back down on the hay bail.

"Just going to let you guys know" Freddy said opening the whisky bottle " But just remember, you asked for it."


End file.
